DE 10 2015 119 485 A1 describes a remote control with magnets comprising a pushbutton that can be pressed by a user to input information in that the user applies a pressure in a pressure application direction; a sensor magnet arranged on the underside of the pushbutton when viewed in the pressure application direction; and an armature magnet arranged below the pushbutton when viewed in the pressure application direction, and fixed relative to the pushbutton, wherein the magnetic poles of the sensor magnet and of the armature magnet are arranged in such a way that the pushbutton with the sensor magnet is pressed away from the armature magnet against the pressure application direction.
Remote controls in which magnets with haptically perceptible forces act on input elements such as keys are known, for instance, from DE 10 2011 014763 A1 and DE 10 2010 019596 A1.
The older patent application DE 10 2016 112318 describes a remote control comprising a housing and a control ring, in which the control ring comprises several key areas radially offset from a centre, which can be pressed into the housing in a pressure direction relative to the housing. Several pins with thickened head are attached directly or indirectly to the control ring. A guide plate or guide disc which is fixed to the housing to guide the control ring in the pressure direction has bearing shells adapted to the thickened heads. Sections of the pins extend through openings of a circuit board, and the bearing shells and the thickened heads are designed as a limit stop for the control ring to move against the pressure application direction. The pins with thickened head are inserted into sleeves on the underside facing the circuit board, and are connected, for example, by gluing. The heads and bearing shells act as limit stop and also as centring devices to align the control ring. In the opposite direction, i.e. when the button is pressed by a user, the movement of the control ring in the pressure direction on the circuit board is limited in such a way that the underside of the control ring makes contact with the guide plate.
In order to achieve the said arrangement with the guide plate being attached to the circuit board, the guide plate can be screwed, glued or caulked to the circuit board or connected to it by any other known connection methods. In general, all known connection methods are rather complex and expensive in terms of producing the remote control.